Mother
The 's mother (Japanese: お さん mother) is a prominent character in the various canons of the Pokémon franchise. In the core series games The player's mother, often referred to informally as mom (Japanese: ママ mom), is a character in every core series . Although different each time, she will always be the one to see her child off on his or her journey with his or her starter Pokémon. When players speaks to their mother, she will heal the party, except in Johto, where the player must instead use the healing machine in Professor Elm's lab. The player's mother may also do several other things specific to the game. When the player is setting off on his or her journey as a Pokémon Trainer, the player's mother will typically give him/her the Running Shoes as a gift, either in person or via a messenger, reading the provided instructions as well. In side series games Orre In , is the mother of Michael (the player character) and Jovi. She takes a supportive role throughout the game by working alongside Professor Krane. Almia In Almia, the mother of Kellyn or exchanges letters with their family as they attend Ranger School. The family later moves to Chicole Village to be closer to Kellyn or Kate. She also bought the books on the bookshelf. The mother doesn't do much besides look after her youngest child and take care of the player's inactive . She later has the player perform a Quest where she asks the player to read a recipe off the fridge for her while she cooks. In the anime In the main series In the Pokémon anime, each of the main characters which have a player character counterpart have had their mother introduced except for and . Unlike the mothers in the games, however, all of them lead a moderately more active lifestyle. , 's mother, is introduced in the very first episode and is shown to travel to some of the Pokémon League competitions that her son takes part in. She also has her own Pokémon, a nicknamed Mimey, which cleans the house for her. Lola, 's mother, was, for a time, running the Pewter Gym while Brock was traveling with Ash on his journey. She is an adept Trainer, however her insistence on using Pokémon—including attempting to shift Pewter City's Gym's traditional type from to —is something she and Brock have butted heads over. Caroline, the mother of and Max, is a big supporter of May in her quest to become a Top Coordinator, even traveling long distancies to watch her daughter compete in the Hoenn Grand Festival. Unlike her game counterpart, however, she lives in Petalburg City. Johanna, 's mother, apparently lives life very similarly to her own game counterpart. She has a and an , and is a former winner of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Dawn grew up inspired by her achievements and decided to become a like her mother. , 's mother, also lives life similarly to her own game counterpart. She has a pet and , and was once a racer. In Pokémon Origins In Pokémon Origins, Red's mother appeared in File 1: Red, telling him that the device Professor Oak was working on was now ready and that the wanted to see him in his lab, which caused to fall down the stairs in excitement. She asked if he was okay before he rushed out the door. In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga 's mother, Delia Ketchum, makes an appearance in the chapter Pikachu, I See You!. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga Hazel's mother and father are mentioned, but are never shown. In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's mother makes an appearance in the beginning of the . She often nags him about his messy hairstyle, calling it "explosive". She is based on the mother from Generation II. 's mother is Mirei. 's mother appears in the where she can be seen worrying about her son and her husband. She is based on the mother from Pokémon . 's parents appear in the where they are kidnapped by a ; they are eventually rescued. 's mother and father have been stated to be deceased, making him an orphan. 's mother is Johanna, a former . She is the one to give him his winter clothing. 's mother is Professor Yanase Berlitz, a Pokémon researcher. 's mother is a former member of Team Plasma. She was seen accompanying her to her first day at Aspertia City's Trainers' School. She decided to switch Whitley's school in order to cut off all connections with her past as a Team Plasma member. She is based on the mother from . 's mother is , a famous and very successful racer. Her relationship with her daughter is not very good, since Y wishes to become a against her mother's wishes. Grace also voluntarily takes care of , since his parents are in a faraway region due to their work. Pokémon Gold's mother =On hand = These Pokémon are raised by Gold's mother. Due to the large amount of Pokémon she raises, their home is known as "the Poké-house". =Given away = In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All, Shu's father is an inventor who created the Income, a device which Shu uses to communicate with his . Shu's father has spent the last five years of his life attempting to capture . Shu's mother has appeared in the manga as well. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring a mother or her Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Supporter|enset=Majestic Dawn|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=83/100|jpsetlink=Entry Pack '08|jpset=Torterra/Infernape/Empoleon Half Deck|jpsetlink2=Giratina vs Dialga Deck Kit|jpset2=Giratina/Dialga Half Deck|jpnum2=013/014|jpsetlink3=Gift Box DPt|jpset3=Piplup/Pikachu Half Deck|jpnum3=015/015|jpset4=Arceus LV.X Deck: Grass & Fire|jpnum4=017/017|jpset5=Arceus LV.X Deck: Lightning & Psychic|jpnum5=017/017}} Trivia * Generation V is the only generation that introduced two different mother characters for each set of players. However, are not the first games in which two mother characters are accessible since 's mother can be visited in Pallet Town in the Generation II games and . * Although 's mother has blue hair in the core series games, mother has brown hair in Pokémon Origins. * In , there's leftover code that allows the to name their mother. A control character displays the mother's name but it is never used. However, the memory address for the mother's name is written to with the player's name as a means of copying the player's name back after the Dude's catching tutorial ends (as the player's name is temporarily replaced with Dude). This mechanic is similar to how watching the 's demonstration in the Generation I games causes the player's name to be stored in the wild Pokémon encounter data until after it's finished.Naming Your Mother In other languages References Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon Origins characters de:Mutter es:Madre fr:Mère it:Mamma ja:おかあさん zh:媽媽